Hayai Sarutobi
Hayai is a character from Hayai and Hayai: Hurricane Chronicles. He is the main character of the series. Background Hayai Sarutobi was born into the mighty family, the Sarutobi Clan. When he was born, Hayai was given a baby monkey named Saruzen to bond with, to ensure his affinity to monkeys. Since childhood , Hayai has been shown to have an interest in becoming Hokage. Being part of the Sarutobi Clan, with the great ninjas such as the late 3rd Hokage and the head of the clan, Konohamru, Hayai was put through a lot of pressure by his peers to excel in the Ninja Academy. Though he possessed many skills, people only saw Hayai as a Sarutobi, never as Hayai. Hayai began to distance himself from the clan when many villagers called him "Sarutobi". When Hayai turned six, his parents were going to throw him a huge birthday party. Hayai would rather train, so he and Saruzen escaped the party to scout the village. When Saruzen found a battered Hayai sleeping on the ground, he decided to not interrupt his training and later asked Hayai's parents to enroll Hayai in the Ninja Academy. Personality Though Hayai was shown to be initially kind, his parents began to notice a change in his behavior after he joined the academy. He talked less with his parents, he trained for extended periods of time and the only friend he confided with was Saruzen. It was revealed that this was because he wanted to be recognized as himeself, and not as a Sarutobi. When he joined Team 6 though, he started to bond with his teammates and soon returned to his normal behavior. Appearance Hayai has black hair that grew slightly longer as the series progressed. His hair has a brown tint to it. Hayai's outfit stayed consistent for most the of series. When he was younger, Hayai wore a black shirt and a light brown shorts. After he became a genin he donned a bright red, short-sleeved shirt and black pants with a red leaf headband. He also wore black wrist bands. When he became a Chuunin, he started carrying a long, black sword made of chakra absorbing metal. Hayai wore a Chunnin jacket above it. In Monkey Sage Mode, Hayai takes on a slight monkey-like appearance with a tail, monkey fangs, and sharp claws. He gains dark rings around his eyes with red lines stemming from the eye shading to his chin. When he mastered Monkey Sage Mode, Hayai wore a robe similar to the 4th Hokage's and Naruto's. The only difference is that his robe is red with yellow flames instead of black flames. His cape has a wavy scallop design at the end (much like Bankai Ichigo's). Under the robe, he wears a suit similar to Hiruzen's suit when he fought Orochimaru. Abilities Hayai is one of the greatest ninja who ever lived in the Naruto universe. He strength has surpassed great ninja such as Suzaku, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Naruto Uzumaki. He was a child prodigy when he was a kid, and even at a young age Kaya and Kazekishi have stated that Hayai could surpass both of them in power. Ninjutsu Before he activated his Rinnegan, Hayai was still proficient in the use of Ninjutsu. He mainly used fire and earth techniques to trap and burn his enemies, but after activating his Rinnegan, Hayai mastered all of the elements, and used them often in his ninjutsu. Taijutsu Hayai has shown great ability in Taijutsu, as shown when he took down three highly-experienced Chunnin using only taijutsu. He has used his agility to get out of many jams. He also possesses great physical strength, being able to kick Hidan straight out of a building. Hayai owns a sword he calls Kurokiri, which he uses with masterful swordsmanship. Rinnegan A possible descendant of the Sage of Six Paths, Hayai was heir to the power of Rinnegan. He first activated this technique with the supposed death of his friend, Toukestu Hara. In anger, Hayai activated the Rinnegan, and killed all of his attackers. Blinded by power and rage, Hayai went on to slaughter the villagers of the Village Hidden in the Stones, but was stopped by Shikatsuki. Hayai's Rinnegan allowed him to advance quickly in ninja techniques, he gained many abilities such as telekinesis, Soul Removal, and a 360 degree field of vision among other things. Monkey Techniques Hayai's style of jutsu is largely based on monkeys. He signed a summoning contract with monkeys and uses them often in battles. His taijutsu is reminiscent of primates. He uses monkey jutsu such as the Monkey Spirit Fist Technique and Wild Monkey Claw. Monkey Sage Techniques Hayai has found great strength in Sarusenjutsu, defeating opponents such as Pein and Sudogaya. All of his abilities are increased twenty fold. This is the type of fighting that established his Hayai's legend as the greatest ninja in the Naruto universe. Bat Techniques Although Hayai uses monkeys in his style of fighting, he also implements bat-like jutsu in his fighting style. He signed a summoning contract with bats during his training with Kaya. Hayai sometimes summons giant bats when he needs to cover long distances or to oversee a wide distance. The first bat he summoned was Tsubaki. He quickly bonded with the bat, but when he wanted to summon a larger, stronger, bat, he got her brother, Nagame. Hayai was not on good terms with Nagame. When he saved his life from an enemy ninja, Nagame began to respect Hayai, going as far as to save him from a fatal fall into a pit . Hayai began to use bats as a basis for his Sharingan genjutsu, much like how Itachi uses crows in his. In Hayai (Part 1) Team 6 The series starts out with Hayai graduating the Ninja Academy at the young age of ten. Hayai is very eager to get started with his ninja training, until he finds out who his teammates are: Shikatsuki Nara and Touketsu Hara. Hayai was on good terms with Shikatsuki, but had an ongoing rivalry with Touketsu, much like Naruto had with Sasuke. Before they even met their Jounin sensei, Hayai and Touketsu got into a fist fight. They probably would have killed each other if it weren't for Shikatsuki's Shadow Imitation Technique. Their Jounin sensei saw their display and was disappointed at their poor teammwork. He was impressed, though, at their skills and saw potential in his team. Hayai asked who he was, and the Jounin sensei said his name was Kazekishi. The Big Mission While Kazekishi tried to get his students to bond with each other, all of his attempts failed because of Touketsu and Hayai's rivalry. Team 6 failed all of their missions because of Hayai's inability to work with Touketsu (even the task of retrieving a dog was impossible with Hayai and Touketsu being on the same team). The Seventh Hokage warned Kazekishi that if Team 6 fails one more mission, the members would be sent back to the academy, even if Hayai is the Seventh's grandson. Kazekishi knew his team would be able to work together, so he recommended them to do a B-rank mission. A scientist from the Lighting Village developed a mutating serum to increase the strength of the Lighting Village ninja. When he tried it on test subject, the test subject mutated into a horrible beast similar to a Cursed Seal bearer's Level Two form. He grew to eight feet tall, had inhuman strength, wings, and monstrous appearance with a desire for blood. The test subject killed the scientist and flew over to neighboring villages. It was Team 6's job to stop it. Team 6 arrived at the last village the subject mauled and found hundreds of dead bodies. Kazekishi began to worry that this mission might be too intense for his team, and decided that they should head back. Suddenly, the test subject crashed out a house and attacked Kazekishi. Kazekish told his team to run while he held off the monster. He managed to cut off the monster's arm with wind chakra, but the monster regenerated and wounded Kazekishi. He was about to attack the rest of Team 6, but Hayai distracted him with a Shadow Clone and escaped with Team 6. In an abandoned house in that lifeless village, Team 6 formulated a plan to defeat the monster. It required all of them to work together, so Hayai and Touketsu made a truce. When they faced off with the monster, they sprung their trap to hold off the monster. The test subject outsmarted them, though, and almost killed Shikatsuki. Touketsu used his Frozen Tundra Wave on the monster to freeze him. Haya finished him off with a Wild Monkey Claw and the monster shattered into many pieces, killing him. The Chuunin Exams After The Big Mission Arc Hayai began to widen his vision on the world. He was dissatisfied with his strength, and believed he would never become hokage. Then he heard about the Chuunin Exam, and decided to take it with Touketsu and Shikatsuki. Kazekishi told his team to wait one year and train for the Chuunin exam to be better prepared. The time for the next Chuunin Exam came. During the written exam, Touketsu used his Ice Reflection Technique to reflect answers from another person's test to Shikatsuki and Hayai. Team 6 passed the written exam and went on to the Forest of Death. They easily captured a scroll from a different team and went on to the tournament rounds next month. Tournament Rounds To prepare for the tournament rounds, Hayai trained for a month with Kazekishi. When the tournament roundS came, he was in the third match against Sora Hyuga. Sora was rumored to be as skilled as Neji Hyuga was he was his age. His Byakugan and Gentle Fist Style matched evenly with Hayai's Sharingan and primal taijutsu style. Sora gained the upper hand by using the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms on Hayai's clones and disabling Hayai with the Gentle Fist. Hayai took some damage to his organs and escaped underground to figure out a plan. He emerged to use Rasengan on Sora. Sora was surprised at first but deflected the attack with his Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin. Sora struck Hayai straight in the heart and it seemed that he killed him. Hayai disappeared in smoke, and it was revealed that Sora hit a shadow clone. The real Hayai came from behind and incapacitated Sora with Rasengan. The Curse of the Nara Clan With the conclusion of the tournament rounds, the Seventh Hokage decided that all of the members of Team 6 would become Chuunin. Hayai and Touketsu were initially happy about this, though they noticed something strange happening with Shikatsuki. She talked less often, and after each training session with her teammates, she ran straight home. Hayai also thought he saw a shadowy demon looming above the Nara princess. One day, when Shikatsuki was fighting a fellow Leaf Ninja, she got wounded by a paper bomb. When the ninja went to ask if she was alright, she became possessed by a giant shadow fiend that attacked and almost killed the ninja. Touketsu had to hold her down while Hayai hypnotized her with his Sharingan. When they talked to her about what happened, it was revealed that the Nara Clan had connections with Shadow Fiends, a race of demons that hide in shadows. When Shikatsuki was born, a Shadow Fiend sealed itself inside her. Now if she didn't expel the demon soon, it would overtake her, and use Shikatsuki to kill everyone around her. When Shikatsuki was possessed a week later, she kidnapped her younger sister, and threatened to kill her. Hayai and Kazekishi followed her, but the demon inside Shikatsuki easily defeated them. Hayai and Shikatsuki's sister convinced her to fight the demon within her, and when she finally expelled it from her body, Kazekishi used the Soul Sealing Technique to seal the demon. The Black Sword In this short arc, Hayai and his father, Kaya, were ordered to go on a mission to the Grass Village. The Leaf Village had reason to believe that the Grass Village would attack Konoha. Their mission was to capture the Daiyamo and bring him to Konoha for interrogation. When they entered the Grass Village, Hayai and Kaya were ambushed by Grass Nin. Hayai was almost killed by an enemy kunai, but Kaya saved him just in time. He then proceeded to defeat all of the Grass Nin with his gigantic sword, Daikazekiri. After the mission, Hayai, impressed with his father's sword, asked Kaya for a sword of his own. Kaya then offered that he and his son could make one together. Using a chakra-absorbing metal alloy and many chunks of coal, Hayai and Kaya forged a unique, pitch-black sword. Kaya taught Hayai how to channel his chakra into the sword to make the weapon an own extension of his body. When Hayai infused fire chakra to it, he melted anything he slashed. Hayai called this sword the Sword of the Kurokiri. The Invasion of Konoha When Hayai and Kaya kidnapped the Daiyamo of the Grass Village, the Grass Village vowed vengeance against Konoha. They launched a full-scale attack on the Leaf Village and used their plant release ninjutsu to overpower the Leaf ninja. While they gained the upperhand at first, the Leaf ninja retailiated and the battle turned in their favor. The Grass nin were losing, so they pulled out their secret weapon. They summoned a giant plant-like monster that killed many ninja in one swing of its thorny vine. The Grass ninja turned the tide and almost destroyed the entire Leaf Village. The plant monster then crushed the Hokage Mountain and delivered many casualties to the village. When all seemed lost, the Seventh Hokage came to aid in the battle. He killed off many Grass ninja and managed to sever the head off the summoned monster. When Konohamaru was about to summon an animal to finish the monster off, it's summoner emerged from the monsters pores and attacked Konohamaru. The monster regenerated and crushed Ayame, who was fighting off another ninja. Hayai saw the monster wound his mother and rushed to her rescue. Upon seeing how badly she was hurt, he told Shikatsuki to take Ayame to a safe place. Overcome with rage and power, Hayai used the Summoning Jutsu to call forth the mighty Saruhoshi. Suprised to see the Leaf Village in this dilapidated state, he asked who his summoner was. Hayai responded saying that he summoned him, and he needs his help to defeat the plant monster. Saruhoshi said he would never fought alongside a puny human like Hayai, and refused to fight. Saruzen, who was revealed to be Saruhoshi's son convinced him to fight with Hayai. After a long fight, Hayai and Saruhoshi were able to defeat the monster by throwing Saruhoshi giant sword at the monster's core. Saruhoshi disappeared and an exhausted Hayai fell to the ground. With the plant monster gone, the Leaf Village defeated the Grass ninja and Konohamaru killed the plant monster summoner. Unfortunately, this battle took its toll on the village. Mission in the Village Hidden in the Stones In this life-changing arc, Hayai and his team were assigned to protect an ambassador in the Rock Village and escort him safely to the Lightning Village. Because of the lack of ninja and power since the Grass Village's attack, Kazekishi had to be assigned to another important mission. When Team 6 and the ambassador entered the Rock Village, they were immediately attacked by Rock Ninja. The Rock nin almost killed the ambassador, but Shikatsuki's new Shadow Compression Technique killed them all first. Hayai, remembering that the Seventh Hokage said to protect the ambassador, he asked the ambassador why the Rock nin were after him. He was forced to confess that he was actually a member of the Lightning Village. He stole a scroll of forbidden jutsu from the Rock Village and was going to deliver it to the Lightning Village for war purposes. The Rock Village found out and were prepared to kill the ambassador to get the scroll back. Shikatsuki stated this was very dangerous mission, as the Rock Village would most likely send Jounin next time to kill the ambassador. While Touketsu was also considering to turn back and forget about the mission, Hayai insisted that they help. The ambassador would be killed if they didn't help him, so convinced a reluctant Touketsu and a worried Shikatsuki to stick to the mission. Team 6 and the ambassador got to the outskirts of the village, but then a arrow with a note tied to it almost hit the ambassador. Hayai cut the arrow with his sword and read the letter aloud. It told them to come to a secluded address without the ambassador to settle the dispute between Team 6 and the Rock nin. Hayai, knowing it could be trap, told Shikatsuki to protect the ambassador and he and Touketsu would go check out the secluded address. When they got there, they were ambushed AGAIN (why didn't they see that coming?). The Rock nin easily defeated them and planted 100 paper bombs in the area. Using the last of his depleted chakra, Touketsu encased Hayai with an Ice Prison Technique to protect him from the blast. Unfortunately, the explosion hit Touketsu head-on, mortally wounding him. Hayai was protected from the brunt of his explosion and saw Touketsu in a near-death state. Rushing to his aid, Hayai took off with Touketsu's unconscious body and caught up with Shikatsuki and the ambassador. The two saw what happened and tried to revive him, but to no avail. The Rock nin came and chased Team 6 to the edge of a cliff. When all seemed lost, Touketsu opened his eyes and spoke. Hayai told him that he'd be alright, but Touketsu stated that he was destined to die. Shikatsuki told him not to give up, but Touketsu didn't listen. Hayai cried that it was his fault for being so careless, that he insisted on this mission in the first place. Touketsu told him to stop and that it was the right thing to do to protect the ambassador. His last will was for Hayai to look out for Shikatsuki, and for him to look out for himself. With that, he closed his eyes for the last time. This event was the climax of Hayai's life, and he activated the Uchiha Clan's pride: the Mangekyou Sharingan! Using his new found ability, Hayai unleashed an Amaterasu and burned almost everyone in its path. Hayai vowed vengeance and resolved to burn the entire Rock Village to the ground. Just then, the ledge Touketsu laid on broke off the cliff and fell into the rapids below. Thinking his last thoughts, Touketsu sunk into the water and died. Shikatsuki begged Hayai to stop, but he refused to listen. She told him that Touketsu wouldn't want him to murder everyone in the village, and miraculously, Hayai extinguished his own flames. Now that most of the Rock ninja were killed, Hayai collapsed from chakra drainage. Shikatsuki grabbed his body and she and the ambassador made it to the Lightning Village. After this mission, Hayai decided that he needed to get stronger if he wanted to protect his friends. He left the Leaf Village with his father on a 4-year training session. This is the end of Part 1. In Hayai: Hurricane Chronicles (Part Two) Return to Konoha After four long years of training, a 15-year-old Hayai returned to his home village. When he and Kaya looked around the village for Hayai's old teammates, Hayai heard a voice from behind. He turned around to see a gorgeous version of the Shikatsuki he once knew and blushed slightly. Reunited with his old friend, Hayai told his dad he had some catching up to do with Shikatsuki and left. Shikatsuki informed him of how she trained to perfect her analytical skills and her Shadow techniques have improved as well. Kazekishi then came around and greeted Hayai warmly. He suggested that the three of them do a practice section in a three-way battle with teacher against student and student against student. The two gladly obliged. Hayai showed off an amazing number of skills and held off both Shikatsuki and Kazekishi the battle ended in three-way tie, though. After their match, Hayai went to see his grandfather in the Hokage office. He was suprised to see that Suzaku Hyuga, Kaya's old friend was the Eight Hokage. When he asked Konohamaru why he stepped down as Hokage, he replied that he was too old to continue his duties, and that Suzaku surpassed him in skill and strength. Revival of Pein After Hayai's return to Konoha, a distess call was sent to the village from the Lightning Village. A unknown ninja with skill beyond compare stole the Scroll of Thirteen Souls, the same scroll that Team 6 had to protect years ago. The forbidden jutsu that the scroll held was the Dark Resurrection Technique, a jutsu that places a soul into the body of a dead person. Konohamaru instructed Kazekishi, Hayai, and Shikatsuki to go on the mission to capture the mystery ninja and retrieve the scroll. Kazekishi was appointed leader, but he told his teammates that they were not his students anymore, and they are now equal team members (even though Kazekishi is a Jounin and Hayai and Shikatsuki were both Chuunin). They set out for the mission and traveled to a location he was seen heading. Team 6 found the mystery ninja, and he revealed himself to be Sudogaya. Kazekishi threw shuriken at the ninja, but he summoned thirteen coffins to protect him from the shuriken. The coffins opened and revealed the body of thirteen dead ninja. Kazekishi recognized the cloak that they were all wearing. Before he could say anything though, Sudogaya activated the scroll and the souls of thirteen dead ninja entered the bodies of the thirteen dead bodies. The bodies came to life and attacked Team 6. Team 6 was no math for the ninja, and they were forced to flee to Konoha. Hayai and his friends were hospitalized. Kazekishi explained that the bodies were wearing the cloak of the infamous Akatsuki, the organization defeated by the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Knowing the heck that Akatsuki put his ancestors through, Suzaku called for a meeting of ninja. After discussing with Naruto and Konohamaru, he decided that he should send a team of elite ninja after Sudogaya. Hayai thought it was a bad idea. Unfortunately for him, Suzaku's word was final and the team was sent out. After encountering the Akatsuki duo Hidan and Kakuzu, the team was easily defeated. Only one person returned alive. Konoha received the message that Hidan and Kakuzu were heading to Konoha, Suzaku prepared to fight them to the death. Until he received word that Hayai left the village to confront the duo...alone. Hayai confronted the two ninja on their way to the village. He claimed to know all of their tricks, stating he studied the Akatsuki members in a book. The duo paid no mind and attacked the young lad. Despite being outnumbered, Hayai put up a long and suspenseful fight, putting Hidan in a genjutsu, killing 3 of Kakuzu's five hearts, and burning off Hidan's left arm and scythe with Amaterasu. Unfortunately, Hayai eventually succumbs to their near-immortality and is almost killed. Just as Kakuzu's fire jutsu was about to obliterate him, Kaya, Kazekishi, Shikatsuki, and Shiori Yamanaka come in and save him. With Hidan being disabled and most of Kakuzu's hearts being destroyed, the four ninja work together to kill Kakuzu's remaining hearts. Hayai gets up and uses his Susano'o to seal away Hidan's soul forever. When they all returned to the village, Suzaku scolded Hayai for going alone, but was proud that they eliminated two of their enemies. Hayai was anxious the defeat the revived members of Akatsuki, but Kazekishi told him to wait before he attacks the new Akatsuki. Elsewhere, Zetsu informs Sudogaya of Hidan and Kakuzu's death, so Sudogaya sent out Sasori to fight Konoha. Back in Konoha, Suzaku alerted all of the Kages that Akatsuki was back and will stop at nothing destroy the great ninja villages. Then the Mist Village was attacked by 100 puppets. Because of the lack of ninja power at the time, the Mist Village was almost completely destroyed. Hayai was angered at the attack, and was prepared to find the Akatsuki member who did this. He was forbidden to go by the Eighth Hokage, though. Kaya, Ayame, and Kazekishi were instead ordered to go. They eventually defeated Sasori. Deidara launched his bombs on the Rock Village, but the Tsuchikage was and the rest of the Rock ninja were able to fend him off. Deidara left the Rock village on his clay bird. He was heading to the Leaf Village, but Suzaku intercepted him. Deidara and Suzaku fought an epic battle, in which Suzaku killed Deidara. With the deaths of Hidan and Kakuzu, Sudogaya proceeded to resurrect the leader of Akatsuki's bodies, endowing with greater powers than ever before. Suzaku's secret source confirmed that Pein was resurrected, and Suzaku decided that it was time for Hayai to begin special training. Kaya and Hayai then went to Sarubyoku mountain to train Hayai in Senjutsu and Sarusenjutsu. Battle for Konoha By the time Hayai completed his Monkey Sage training, Konoha was under attack by the new, resurrected bodies of Pein. An epic battle for control of Konoha ensued. Hayai quickly took control of the fight, managing to kill off Asura Path and Animal Path. His raw power is met with equal skill at the hands of Human Path.